


Se mira pero no se toca

by MARYXULA



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Creepy Kefka, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 06:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16362965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARYXULA/pseuds/MARYXULA
Summary: Las discrepancias a la hora de actuar entre los generales Palazzo y Cristophe son bien notables, sin embargo en esta misión el mago estará más que en lo correcto en su desconfianza en los demás...





	Se mira pero no se toca

Las escalofriantes y estridentes carcajadas se podían oír por todo el local por muy abarrotado que estuviese y el individuo se hubiese acomodado en uno de los más lejanos rincones, claramente distanciándose de la plebe que buscaba consuelo en ese alcohol de mala calidad, sin duda, fabricado en casa y rebajado con agua que a más de uno le causaría diarrea o otra clase de infección. Aún sin la osadía necesaria para girar sus cabezas y observar con sus propios ojos al hombrecillo, todos entre estremecimientos sabían de quien se trataba. Un soldado imperial pero no como tantos otros que de cuando en cuando llegaban a su reino de miseria por diferentes motivos, generalmente provocando problemas a los habitantes del lugar. Era el precio por su neutralidad pues a diferencia de tantos otros lugares dada su situación de pobreza ni siquiera podían permitirse el lujo de hacer tratos con El Imperio a riesgo de perder las pocas fuentes que les sostenían. Sin olvidar que directa o indirectamente los cimientos de aquella población se asentaban a consecuencia de conflictos creados por El Imperio. Por lo que fijar sus ojos acostumbrados a la limitada luminosidad ofrecida por lámparas de cobre o faroles en el liquido dorado que sus vasos y jarras contenían, fingiendo que era otro día más vivos era si no la única, la mejor opción con la que contaban. Ni él quería estar cerca de ellos ni nadie lo quería cerca.

-Ahora ve y haznos el favor de traer algo decente. ¿Mm? - Ordenó alcanzando nueva serenidad, adoptando un tono sugerente con el que acompañar la fina ceja levantada mientras la joven camarera permanecía de pie, lagrimas a punto de brotar de sus húmedos ojos. Una de sus pálidas mejillas poseía un intenso tono rojizo, ardiendo tras la fuerte bofetada propinada por el desagradable hombrecillo. -¡Ve! - Le gritó al comprobar que la muchacha no reaccionaba dando un rotundo golpe a la mesa de madera cascada bajo el mantel.

Era la segunda camarera agredida por Kefka en lo que llevaban dentro y la paciencia del otro oficial empezaba a flaquear. Afortunadamente pensaba en silencio que sólo las había abofeteado sintiéndose altamente ofendido en pequeñeces, igual que un niño malcriado e insolente exigiendo más de lo que aquella gente podía conceder. Si sucedía otra vez, el hombre de oscura piel se había jurado, por las tres Diosas, que tomaría su abrigo y abandonaría la taberna aunque resultase una grosería. Sintió alivio al verla asentir varias y rápidas veces antes de alejarse apurada. Un hondo suspiro escapó de sus delgados y rojos labios, puño cerrado sobre la solida superficie, espalda arqueada pero ceño suavemente desfrunciéndose mientras sus ojos color celeste se cerraban. Calor descendiendo por el espacio que le rodeaba. Por fin calmo, se retiró de la mesa para erguir su espalda sobre el respaldo de madera en que había sido fabricado su asiento como el del resto, ocupando su trasero por completo en la silla. Igual de correcto que su compañero, dejando una zona muy chamuscada de tela. Sólo quería tomar algo que no le provocase nauseas, algo que emborrachase al otro soldado sin sorpresas desagradables, era frustrante pedir lo mejor de la carta y hallar con más de lo mismo. Así era Zozo, un agujero de ratas, dijese lo que dijese el general Cristophe. De ahí que tantos traidores lo escogiesen como escondite. Otra chica apareció atrayendo la atención de ambos, vieja escoba y recogedor de metal en mano se dedicó a recoger con cuidado de no cortarse los restos del cristal del pronto pringoso suelo sin abrir la boca ni levantar la cabeza. No iba a tentar su suerte tras haber acontecido a las consecuencias en la carne de sus hermanas, llorando habían sumergido sus rostros en agua bien fría, situadas en un rincón de la pequeña cocina.

-¿Ves? Esto es a lo que me refería. -Sentenció suavizando su tono, ligeramente satisfecho previo trago del liquido vertido en uno de los nuevos vasos traídos junto a otra botella de cristal, tamaño mediano con una etiqueta en su centro llamativa poseyendo vivos colores en la ilustración bajo las grandes letras indicadoras del nombre de la bebida, penetrantes ojos cambiando de objetivo. -Esta gentuza te hará creer cualquier cosa con tal de que estés contento, pero guardará para sí sus mejores productos. -Expuso señalándola con un blanco dedo y finalizó. -Así que nunca, nunca, nunca, confíes en ellos, mi querido Leo. -

La muchacha no comprendió bien las palabras del extraño hombre como no había sido capaz la vez anterior, recayendo sobre sí su ardiente enojo. Con temblorosos dedos apartó algunos largos y lisos cabellos que habían logrado escapar de su moño mirándolos con contenido nerviosismo. ¿Era finalmente de su agrado o no? Esa era una de esas reliquias familiares guardadas con recelo a la espera de un evento de irrepetible importancia o a la espera de un comprador merecedor de ella, usada para salvar sus vidas ya que los rumores nunca eran falsos tratándose del infame Kefka Palazzo. Sólo la breve sonrisa que le dedicó el de aspecto claramente militar la tranquilizó junto a estas cordiales palabras, su masculina voz traicionaba a su aspecto, clara y melosa en vez de grave y autoritaria:

-Mucho mejor, gracias. -

Una frágil sonrisa más una inclinación de su cabeza y se sintió libre de retornar a un lugar seguro, observando como cercanos clientes a la barra o apoyados sobre ésta soltaban el aire contenido en sus pulmones cerrando los ojos o posando una mano sobre el pecho. El propietario y barman por lo general no tenia problema en atender a los soldados imperiales que se presentasen, claro que hasta el momento ninguno le había dado motivos para cambiar de opinión, frunciendo el ceño a medida que sus manos se ocupaban de limpiar una de las jarras vacías de anteriores visitantes con la parte inferior de su delantal de recia tela se repetía que el General Palazzo era un caso atípico, fuera de lo común, inclusive dentro del propio Imperio. Bajando la mirada como el resto, había pensado en verter algunas gotas de veneno para ratas al ver la horrible quemadura en el bello rostro de una de sus hijas pero había desechado la idea aterrado de provocar una muerte segura.

**xxx xxx xxx**

Vagando por la tenebrosa zona, apenas iluminada por pequeños faroles colgados aquí y allá en las esquinas de las humildes viviendas, sus dedos acariciando el mango de su espada guardada en su funda de igual distancia, el general de segundo grado Cristophe ejercía su labor acercándose a todo aquél cuyo aspecto le alertase, cauteloso de no perder ninguna valiosa posesión al presentir cercano el cruce fortuito de chiquillos de diferentes alturas y edades pero parecida condición física, escaso peso bajo sus anchas ropas, de tonos apagados por culpa del destiñe. Pasaban raudos empujándose entre ellos y si el inocente objetivo los intentaba detener, se dispersaban, habiendo introducido sus hábiles manos en bolsillos entre golpe y golpe. Al buen Leo a veces no le importaba perder algunas monedas pero sus armas era otro asunto. Sorteando con éxito ese peligro callejero, el siguiente no sería igual de fácil. Su humanidad y férreos valores no le consentirían pasar de largo ante la escena que sus ojos verían protagonizada por una joven mujer en cinta y su opresor. Casi lanzándose como un felino hacía él, listo para propinar otro intenso puñetazo a la indefensa dama, Leo plantándose en medio de ambos con una de sus fuertes manos detuvo a tiempo la acción agarrando con firmeza la muñeca del hombre cuyos ojos brillaban como dos trozos de carbón encendido de furia en la poco iluminada zona hasta cambiar de objetivo. Poco duró la expresión de asombro en su rudo rostro, apretando la mandíbula, forcejeando con el robusto soldado que Leo Cristophe era, claramente igual o más fuerte que él.

-¿Por qué coño te metes dónde no te llaman escoria del Imperio? -Le gritó a la cara, escupiéndole incluso en la cara, directa muestra de su desdén e insolencia. -¡A nadie le importa lo que le pase a esa estúpida zorra! -Las ganas de golpear aumentaron pero Leo era duro como una estatua de bronce, si quisiese podría romperle algo más que su muñeca, en vez, respiró hondo y le obligó a retroceder, ojos abiertos nuevamente, amenazante:

-Porque me da la gana, ¿entiendes? Por lo que si no quieres algo más que una muñeca rota, deja a la señorita en paz. -

A medida que las palabras salían con rabia contenida, ejerció gradual fuerza sobre la mencionada parte del cuerpo dejándola chascar un poco bajo sus dedos del color del ébano, sin apartar la mirada a la ahora compungida cara del agresor, conteniendo el incrementado dolor hasta que la rendición fue aullada.

-¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! ¡Joder! ¡No merece tanto la pena! -Protestó, voz rasgada, frotándose la muñeca con la otra mano al instante de ser liberado, ojos entrecerrados antes de encogerse de hombros y desvanecerse en la oscuridad, sus sonoros quejidos acompañándole.

Suspirante, con la misma mano empleada sobre su amplio pecho se concedió un momento para disfrutar de la victoria. Acurrucada, habiéndose dejado caer lentamente apoyada meramente por la pared de ese edificio, no se atrevía ni a levantar la mirada, lagrimas todavía cruzando sus mejillas coloradas por las bofetadas, tratándose de lo más suave en recibir. Arrugando la frente, al voltearse y agachándose el buen soldado le ofreció su mano, ayudándola a ponerse en pie, llenándose su boca de promesas de mejores tiempos. Aun albergando la redondez de su panza alojadora de un futuro ser humano, sus extremidades y figura general no daba impresión de ser excesivamente gruesa, todo lo contrario, albergando cierta sensación de fragilidad que sin querer evocaba el recuerdo de la joven Branford. Sólo cuando sus piernas dejaron de temblar y las lagrimas fueron enjuagadas con el dorso de su mano derecha y luego la izquierda, ella le dedicó unas palabras de gratitud, esbozando una tímida sonrisa.

-Se lo agradezco tanto, Usted no parece un soldado... Como los otros. -

El general Cristophe levantó una de sus pobladas cejas.

-¿Mm? -Luego dejó escapar una suave aunque entristecida risa. -Supongo que debo tomármelo como un alago. -Era consciente desgraciadamente de los abusos cometidos en tiempos turbulentos como esos, arrastrando la insatisfacción dejada a muchos por la cruenta batalla, ya no siendo ambición sino ansia por la sangre. -¿Crees qué está bien? -Quiso saber tomándola con cortesía del brazo, delicadamente tocando la amoratada piel. Ella pestañeó sin comprender lo que llevo a una aclaración, bajando sus ojos de un castaño verdoso por el centro del iris hacía la abultada panza. -El bebé, ¿crees qué estará bien? Puede que ese sinvergüenza le golpease ahí también. -

-N-No lo sé... -Fue su lenta respuesta, colocando una mano sobre la protuberancia, arrugando la frente oculta por varios mechones de diferente tamaño. -¿Me acompañaría hasta un medico? -Sugirió con voz retomando una voz temblorosa como si ciertamente le aterrase encontrarse con su agresor.

Leo como buen caballero asintió mostrando una cálida sonrisa.

**xxx xxx xxx**

Lo ocurrido después se le resistía, breves y borrosas imágenes que danzaban confusamente en su agitada mente dentro de su dolorida cabeza. El suelo nunca se había sentido de semejante dureza al impactar boca abajo con el tras un embuste bien elaborado a su costa. Pestañeando y gruñendo como el animal apaleado injustamente que se sentía caído sin posibilidad de levantarse notando a cada intento un nuevo e intenso tirón localizado en su espalda, el soldado de oscura tez sólo podía maldecir su suerte, sudando helado por el temor de una posible parálisis. Su único consuelo era saber que al ver aparecer al granuja revelándose finalmente la treta había dado tantos golpes como había recibido hasta que la persona que había protegido fuese la más astuta lanzando sobre él una silla de cascada pero fuerte madera tumbándolo igual que un rayo tumba hasta al más grueso de los arboles. Sangre y lagrimas de rabia brotaron de sus hinchados y enrojecidos ojos, apenas capaces de abrirse por completo y labio inferior. Desprovisto también de su arma y uniforme, lo que lo convertía en un suceso más humillante. Golpeando con un puño el superficie de madera, gimió de desesperación en un nuevo intento, sintiendo su cuerpo elevarse poco de ella, sólo lograba que los fragmentos de la silla rota cayesen desparramados a derecha e izquierda.

-Hey, cariño, ¿necesitas algo de ayuda? -Finalmente el silencio espectador se decantó a hablar, aproximándose al abatido general y compañero.

Leo levantó la vista del suelo de inmediato, rojizo furor oscureció sus mejillas al reconocer al dueño de tan espeluznante como fascinante voz, antes incluso de que sus botas tocaran la madera para ofrecer su visión. Iluminado por la reducida luz que ofrecía un farolillo no muy lejano del único ventanal de la habitación, ciertamente pareciendo una figura diabólica con el oro de sus adornos brillando fuertemente sobre la rojiza tela mezclada con tonos naranjas y amarillos en complementos del tipo largos pañuelos resemblando llamas en cada movimiento de su estilizado cuerpo. A pesar de su desventaja, el buen soldado no podía negar que Kefka sabía bien como impresionar, aún frunciendo el ceño, una innegable sonrisa lo delataba. Una risilla fluía junto a cada paso e inclinándose, en cuclillas se posicionó frente a él, ojos de hipnotizo color azulado chispeando más un rápido ladeo de su cabeza indicaban que seguía disfrutando intensamente de la situación, ambas y blancas manos reposadas en el espacio entre sus piernas, codos apoyados en sus rodillas.

-¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí? -Quiso saber el perplejo Leo. Seguía sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

Soltando una risilla ligeramente más elevada que la anterior, el arlequín se encogió de hombros y replicó:

-¿Qué hacías tú? -Claro que ante los ojos entrecerrándose de su encantador Leo, agregó antes de sacar la lengua malicioso. -Te seguí. -

Al rubio le complació el gesto de disgusto que se dibujó sutilmente en su rostro. Dando palmas como un chiquillo, le contó como se las había apañado para colarse aparte de como le había visto pasarlo canutas. Si no hubiese sido por lo delicado de su situación, el general hubiese reaccionado francamente mal pero arrugando la frente, respirando hondo, se recordó que por muy odioso que resultase, él era el único allí para echarle una mano. Gritarle sin duda provocaría perderla.

-Si me lo pides como es debido lo haré. -Le tentó levantando su rostro tomando su barbilla para ser mirado. -Por mucho que me divierta verte a mis pies, sabes que una ofensa a un soldado imperial es una ofensa al Imperio, querido, y lo van a lamentar con creces. Mm? -

Tragando saliva, el hilo de sangre retrocedió también su descendente camino. El cansancio se apoderaba de su fornido cuerpo, ya ni sabía si sería capaz de responder y el mago de cabellos dorados albergaba un tamaño y una altura parecidas a la de un niño, Leo dudaba que pudiese hacer gran cosa solo. ¡Error!

-Simplemente... Sácame de aquí... Te estaría agradecido toda la vida... Si puedes. -Fueron sus palabras, sintiendo algo de sangre caer.

Aunque esa duda, una duda que esperaba proveniente de cualquier otro idiota y no de su Leo, le molestó y claro signo fue el bufido que pegó agitando su cabeza mientras cerraba y apretaba sus ojos bajo las finas figuras pintadas de rojo color, levantándose empleó todo ese odio en levantar al otro con ambas manos igual que un niño levantado uno de sus pesados ositos de peluche tirados al suelo en un ataque de rabia injustificada. Echándoselo a hombros, más o menos seguro de que no caería a mitad del trayecto, cerrando sus ojos e inspirando fuerte por la nariz corrió hacía la ventana abierta y carente de espejos completos, chillando como un loco y riendo al no perder gran estabilidad, consciente del peso añadido. Relamiéndose pensando que ya le debía más de un favor. El descenso en cambio no sería de la elegancia deseada, sobresaltando a alguno de los soldados bajo su guía esa noche.

-Quiero que os ocupéis de él, ¿Entendido? -Ordenó en cuanto se acercaron haciendo acoplo de valentía, quitándoselo de encima con sorprendente cuidado, algunos bajos gruñidos escaparon de la boca del general golpeado, siendo tomado por los brazos a fin de poder situarlo entre los dos, cada brazo alrededor de cada cuello. -Y tú, querido, no hagas que me arrepienta. -Le espetó entrecerrando los ojos, señalándolo con un alargado dedo cubierto por un dorado anillo en cuyo centro un rubí había sido incrustado. Afilada uña es apreciable a esa limita distancia entre los cuatro hombres.

Girándose con un fluido movimiento los jóvenes soldados imperiales le vieron desaparecer dejando tras de sí una risa que los tuvo temblando de repelús un rato mirándose entre ellos con la frente arrugada.

Alguien iba a morir esa noche y no iba a ser agradable como ocurría cuando el mago se lo proponía. La mayoría de las veces ni necesitaba una razón que le respaldara, todos sabían que siempre y cuando cumpliese con su trabajo, no importaba lo lejos que llegase. No obstante, la defensa de lo suyo le motivaba el doble a cometer matanzas pues el perrito nunca tenía la culpa por su desobediencia, le diese los golpes que le diese en el morrito para enseñarle, el simpático animalito seguiría actuando acorde su naturaleza pero aquel escogido en su lugar sí la iba a aprender. La temperatura de su cuerpo incrementándose a niveles inhumanamente soportables equivalentes a las fiebres más peligrosas, siendo el calor que se extendía detrás su marca, forzando a diferentes transeúntes a refugiarse en libres huecos o quitarse de en medio sofocados por su ardiente ira, que en vez de amainar, crecía fijando sus ojos sedientos de sangre en cada uno de ellos, hasta su fuerza había variado pudiendo en ese estado desgarrar carne y partir hueso como una bestia de pequeño tamaño. No fue hasta llegar al mercado, normalmente fuente de intercambio de productos robados, que el depredador halló a su presa. Justo como no era difícil imaginar ese desgraciado iba a vender aquellas armas cuyas piezas de oro la convertían en un tesoro. Girando la cabeza hacía un lado, ligeramente agachada, cerró con fuerza los ojos, podía sentir el fuego manifestarse en cualquier momento mas respirando hondo, en pocas zancadas llegó hasta el sujeto y sin ninguna explicación agarrándolo por el cuello de la chaqueta lo alejó del vendedor, arma todavía en mano. Sólo al oír sus sonoras quejas, pataleando como un crio consiguiendo sencillamente ensuciar sus pantalones más, el arlequín le espetó mostrando una retorcida sonrisa, amplía y casí dejando entrever algunos dientes:

-Se un buen nene y tengamos una charlita antes de jugar. Mm? -

Luego se dio el capricho de reír a carcajadas, ese juguete aunque de mala calidad, muy mala calidad, prometía mucha diversión. Que admitiese su ofensa y luego se disculpase sería todo un juego, cuanto más duros, más oportunidad de golpear tendría antes de... ¡Oh! Quemarlo vivo. La experiencia torturando traidores y enemigos le habían enseñado que no importaba cuanto tiempo le llevase, tarde o temprano sucumbían, si bien no al dolor físico a otro tipo de dolor, siempre había alguno y descubrirlo como penetrar piel y cortarla hasta abrir esa capa y observar las entrañas que componían un ser vivo era excitante. Si el Emperador preguntaba acerca de este juguete, encogiéndose de hombros, con decir que fue poco colaborador, la curiosidad se disipaba en los grisáceos ojos de Gestahl, llevarse a la mujer sería más interesante para todos. Habiendo encontrado por fin un decente escondrijo, así, de golpe, se paró causando que el otro se golpeara la cabeza por la nuca al aflojar el agarre. Por un fugaz instante el hombre respiró aliviado, cerrando sus ojos, hasta relajando un poco su cuerpo pero los abrió alertado por las frías manos que volvieron a agarrarlo, irónicamente dejando un ardiente marca en la zona agarrada de su camisa al soltarlo, chocando así contra una pared, acorralándolo como a una indefensa dama. El calor que le acompañaba era asfixiante a esa distancia, Sin embargo, jadeante y sudando como un pollo hirviendo en una cazuela de barro, le desafiaba con las pocas armas que poseía viéndose arrebatado de la del soldado negro. Ciertamente le inquietaba lo que esas manos de apariencia delicada, más femeninas que tantas otras vistan en mujeres de la zona, pudiesen llegar a hacer a su cuerpo, de ahí que no protegiese demasiado su botín.

-Es bonita, ¿verdad? El emperador en persona me la regaló pero yo le encontré un dueño que sabía apreciarla. -Compartió con el tenso granuja, su aliento más que cálido, sus ojos del color del cielo fuera de ahí, la alargada sonrisa gracias a las líneas trazadas de vibrante rojo como su atuendo. -Y tú mierdecilla, ¡Ibas a deshacerte de ella por unas monedas! ¡Sin ni siquiera ser de tu propiedad! -Su contenida voz, casi agradable a pesar de su tono rasgado, se tornó en una serie de agudos y molestos chillidos. Frunciendo el ceño, el hombre se quedó sin palabras. ¿Cómo lo sabía? ¿Era cierto que su magia le permitía hasta leer la mente como se decía? Tragó saliva y negó con la cabeza antes de soltar:

-No sé de qué hablas, monstruo. -

Ganándose un rotundo golpe contra la solida superficie a la que estaba prácticamente pegado mientras el mago le decía, los dedos de la mano que tenía libre tirando de su cabello:

-Heh, mentirme no te va a ayudar nene y es tan simple como, ¡Que  _yo_ lo encontré! -

Ambos sabían que ni confesando se libraría de su castigo, lo vea claramente en sus ojos impasibles, brillando simplemente avivados por el deseo de sangre como la que comenzaría a brotar en un delgado hilo rojo por su frente golpe tras golpe engordando. Una exigente orden les acompañaba:

-¡Confiesa! ¡Confiesa! ¡Confiesa! -

Su persistencia era terrorífica, viéndose cansando y dolorido por esa zona de la cabeza, notando su cabello humedecido, acabó por admitirlo. Retirando sus dedos, el general de blanca piel y rubio cabello finalmente se apartó un poco, sus ojos se apartaron para observar la brillante espada previo ocultamiento entre su cadera y la serie de grandes pañuelos de tonos cálidos atados a ella. Frotándose la nariz con el dorso de su nueva mano liberada, se carcajeó y levantando la cabeza, queriendo mostrar altivez mientras le agarraba nuevamente del cuello, dijo:

-Bueno, entonces sabrás que mi compañero se merece una disculpa. ¿Vas a disculparte o tendré que obligarte como con la confesión? -

Ahora se había apoyado sobre su hombro derecho, una ceja elevada mientras esperaba la respuesta, su rostro tan cercano que podía golpearle pero se sentía cansado y sofocado, le costaba incluso mantener sus ojos abiertos y aunque pareciese mentira, la idea de morir ahí mismo le parecía mejor que continuar resistiéndose.

-¡No! ¡Mátame de una jodida vez demonio, estoy preparado! -Exigió reuniendo las fuerzas necesarias para gritar del modo que lo estaba haciendo.

-¡Qué lindo! Los que os desesperáis sois mis juguetes favoritos -Replicó el mago pasando algunos dedos de su otra mano por su sudado y desesperado rostro. -Pero primero tienes que disculparte, nene. -

Como si se tratase de un truco de magia, Kefka sacó de algún lugar en el entramado de pañuelos y capas de ropa, un lo suficientemente largo para atarlo y llevarlo consigo, su Leo tenía que escuchar sus palabras de arrepentimiento y luego ver su miserable existencia extinguirse junto con sus preciosas llamas. Desde luego estaba la posibilidad de que su buen Leo no disfrutase mucho de ello pero a este arlequín no le importaba, se había propuesto que ese sería el punto final y lo sería, era eso lo que le había metido en ese problema y ya que el mago había prometido solucionarlo, lo estaba haciendo como sabía y le complacía. Eran gentuza y siempre lo serían, lo ocurrido no podía dejarlo más claro. Por desgracia, él lo sabía, él sabía mejor que el aún impresionable segundo general al mando como funcionaba el mundo, llevaba en él unos cuantos años más. Tarde o temprano dejaría su estúpido enfado y apreciaría otra vez lo que había hecho por él uniformado como le correspondía, mirándole a los ojos no lo esperaba, lo sabía entregándole arrodillado la espada fingiendo su rol de caballero de cuento obteniendo un simple:

-Gracias. -

Demasiado preocupado, ¿aún? por la vida de la muchacha apresada y llevada para ser interrogada por orden suya. No había nada como regresar al hogar maldecía entre dientes el general Palazzo puesto en pie para dedicarse a sus propios asuntos finalizada la misión.


End file.
